In the field of audio acquisition and processing, it may be desirable to define a common temporal frame of reference for audio information exchanged by multiple devices. For example, it may be desirable to define a common temporal frame of reference in order to enable the synchronization of playback of audio information on speakers residing at multiple devices, or to enable a central device to combine audio information received from multiple remote devices in a time-synchronous fashion. In an arrangement in which multiple such devices are connected to a same network, a network clock for that network may provide a mutually understood temporal context for the multiple devices. As such, techniques for defining a common temporal frame of reference for audio information exchanged by multiple devices based on a network clock of a common network may be desirable.